Askin Nakk Le Vaar
Summary Askin Nakk Le Vaar (アスキン・ナックルヴァール, Asukin Nakkuruvāru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "D" - "The Deathdealing", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least 7-A, Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least 7-A, Unknown with The Deathdealing Name: Askin Nakk Le Vaar Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, True Flight, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Resistant to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Bazz-B), Unknown with The Deathdealing (Ignores conventional durability) | At least Mountain level+ (Was able to physically fight against Yoruichi), Unknown with The Deathdealing | At least Mountain level+ (Fought against a Bankai Urahara and was able to block his restructured enhanced swing with his staff), Unknown with The Deathdealing Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be equal to the other Schutzstaffel members and should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform this feat. The swiftest among the elites) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ (Contended with Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat for a brief period of time) | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Survived being slashed multiple times by Oetsu Nimaiya, although, due to the effect of The Deathdealing via raising his own lethal dosage grants him a healing factor and invulnerability to the substance that he consumed), higher with Blut | At least Mountain level+ (Tanked Yoruichi's Raijin Senkei and attacks from her Flash Goddess Form which was able to bypass his immunity due to her reiatsu changing 48 times per second, also tanked Yūshirō's Bakuen Musō), higher with Blut | At least Mountain level+, higher with Blut Stamina: Very high, can continue to move and speak even with his heart ripped out and crushed Range: Standard melee range normally, extended with The Deathdealing and other projectiles Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Reishi Staff Intelligence: Askin is a rather perceptive and calculating combatant. When Ōetsu Nimaiya attacked the Schutzstaffel with Sayafushi, Askin was the only one who attempted to outmaneuver him because he had figured out the blade movements of Sayafushi to the point where he could move backward at the same speed as Nimaiya's swing, which Nimaiya himself noted and was impressed by despite seeing through the attempt and successfully attacking him. When facing the restructuring power of Kisuke Urahara's Bankai and having his arm torn open, Askin quickly deduced that the Bankai had a limited range in which it could restructure objects and moved outside of that range to let his arm repair itself, which Urahara himself praised as being a far more cool-headed reaction than others who simply panicked and cut off their arm. Weaknesses: If the target can extract the element from their body, that Askin is manipulating, they can lower the concentration until it goes below the lethal dosage. Also, if somehow the target can change in less of a minute what Askin is trying to get immunity to it, The Deathdealing won't work. | Askin can quickly build up immunity to elements, but if that element is changed by even a small amount, he can be affected by it again. However, this weakness is nullified when Askin enters his Quincy: Vollständig. If Askin's stomach is already filled with a proficient amount of sustenance, such as lattes, he is unable to consume a great amount of substance, Thus, The Deathdealing can't be activated, in regards of substances such as blood. Though abilities such as Gift Bad and Gift Ball can still be activated, Askin must wait until his stomach settles in order for The Deathdealing to take full effect. | None notable Feats: * Even before the Auswählen Askin was the swiftest among the Elite Sternritters. Swift enough to dodge lethal slashes from Nimaiya when the rest of the Elites weren't even capable of reacting. * Could take down Nimaiya on his own if Kirinji had not interfered in the battle. * Managed to take down Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Yūshirō, Yoruichi without releasing his Vollständig. * It was needed for Urahara to use his Bankai to fight on par with him, and create an strategy alongside Grimmjow to attack him from behind. * With his ability he has: ** Survived a few slashes from Nimaiya. ** Survived direct blows from Yoruichi and Yushiro. ** Survived even after his heart had been ripped out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Deathdealing (致死量 (ザ・デスディーリング), Za Desudīringu; Japanese for "Lethal Dose"): Askin can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. In order to facilitate the lethal dose, he needs to consume a great amount of whatever it is he wants to manipulate into his body. For example, by consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them. * Healing: Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants Askin a healing factor, which allowed him to recover from the severe burns inflicted on him by Yūshirō Shihōin in seconds. * Immunity: He develops an immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyzes their Reiatsu and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed. As long as he has one minute he can render virtually any attack ineffective. * Gift Ball (ギフト・バル, Gifuto Baru; German for "Poison Ball"): Askin throws a small, slow moving ball of poison at his opponents. It is potent enough to make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez collapse immediately after making physical contact with it. He can put multiple different substances in the ball, such as nitrogen, oxygen, and Reishi. * Gift Bad (毒入りプール (ギフト・バート), Gifuto Bāto; German for "Poison Bath", Japanese for "Poison Pool"): Askin creates a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground; if anyone steps within its radius, Askin can lower their resistance to anything, such as Reishi, causing them to become "poisoned" by high amounts of that substance. File:Gift_Ball.png|Gift Ball File:Gift_Bad.png|Gift Bad Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Askin primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: Askin possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, managing to dodge a fatal attack from Ōetsu Nimaiya. He is also fast enough to appear behind Yūshirō, a Shunpo expert, and shoot three Heilig Pfeil though his chest before the latter could even react. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Great Spiritual Power: Askin's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Pharmacology Expertise: He determined Nimaiya's weight and how much blood his body contained by simple observation, and possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology in relation to the effects of The Deathdealing on others. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Askin wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands, which then taper off into a normal bow. The bow itself sprouts from and is attached to his wrist. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Askin can fire moderately long arrows from his bow. The arrows possess four fletches on their ends, and Askin can fire two at once from the areas above and below his wrist. He can also fire arrows from his index finger. Quincy: Vollständig Hasshein (神の毒見 (ハスハイン), Hasuhain; Japanese for "God's Poison Taster"; Viz "Hass Hein"): When Askin activates his Quincy: Vollständig, he gains wings composed of circles connected by beams of Reishi shaped like molecular sequences. The same material surrounds his waist as a belt, and he wears a visor, one bracelet on his right arm, and three on his left arm. Circles hover over his arms and chest, and his Heiligenschein takes the shape of the Quincy Zeichen with circles at each point of the star. * The Deathdealing (Enhanced): Hasshein automatically adapts to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Askin's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who undergo rapid changes in the nature of their Reiatsu. ** Gift Ball Deluxe (極上毒入りボール (ギフト・バル・デラックス), Gifuto Boru Derakkusu; German for "Poison Ball Deluxe", Japanese for "First-Rate Poison Ball"): Askin creates an enormous version of Gift Ball centered around his body. Its power magnifies greatly upon Askin's death. ** Gift Bereich (猛毒の領域 (ギフト・ベライヒ), Gifuto Beraihi; German for "Poison Realm", Japanese for "Deadly Poison Domain"): Askin creates dozens of interconnected spheres of light to form a large, spherical barrier, which he claims cannot be escaped from. ** Gift Ring (猛毒の指輪 (ギフト・リング), Gifuto Ringu; German for "Poison Ring", Japanese for "Deadly Poison Ring"): Askin enlarges the bracelet on his arm and throws it at an opponent, where it shrinks in size before making contact with a particular region of their body, at which point it forces all the potency of The Deathdealing into this focal point, causing an "instant death" of that region of the body. * Reishi Staff: When forced to fight at close quarters, Askin can generate a long staff composed of spheres connected by rods with which to combat swordsmen. File:Gift_Ball_Deluxe.png|Gift Ball Deluxe File:Gift_Bereich.png|Gift Bereich File:Gift_Ring.png|Askin File:Gift_Ring_2.png|Throws File:Gift_Ring_3.png|Gift Ring File:Reishi Staff.png|Reishi Staff Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) Shalltear's profile (Speed was equalized, Hasshein Askin and Bloody Valkyrie Shalltear were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Aizen's profile (Both were in Base form) Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) Mayuri's Profile (7-A forms were used and Askin started in Base and Mayuri was given knowledge of Askin's Vollstandig while starting in Shikai) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Hax Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Quincies Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier